In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers. Such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution and for display of promotional information. For cost and environmental considerations, such cartons or carriers need to be formed from as little material as possible and cause as little wastage in the materials from which they are formed as possible. Another consideration is the strength of the packaging and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles. When such a multi-pack of articles is obtained, a consumer frequently desires to remove one or more articles and yet retain the remaining articles together within the carton. Thus, it can be appreciated that it is desirable to have a carton with an access structure that facilitates a consumer's access to and removal of articles whilst securely retaining any articles that remain in the carton. Additionally, it is desirable for an access structure to be arranged such that after individual removal of an initial article, the remaining articles are retained within the carton. This is especially important where the articles have a tendency to roll or fall out of an opened carton. However, after the removal of more and more individual articles, it can become difficult to remove the last remaining articles. It is desirable, therefore, to have an access structure that can make the last few remaining articles more accessible. Additionally it is desirable for a carton to be oriented in different ways for users to be able to store the carton, for example in their home refrigerator, and yet at the same time be able to access articles via an access structure.
In one aspect, the present invention seeks to provide an improvement in the field of packaging by providing a new access structure which enables a carton to be placed upon a shelf or other surface in each of two orientations and present an access device in both orientations.
In another aspect the present invention seeks to provide an improvement in the field of packaging by providing a new access structure in which an initial smaller removable portion is disposed within or overlapping at least one larger removable portion, such that a progressively larger access opening can be made.